


Dinosaurs of Equestria

by jboy44



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, 古代王者恐竜キング | Dinosaur King
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, Harems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jboy44/pseuds/jboy44
Summary: Shortly after beating the Aliens Max and Zoe meet an untimely end by car crash. luckily for them this is an Isekai. now given in lives in a world of humanoid ponies and magic! they now have to go on the dinosaur quest all over again all thanks to Eris. harems
Relationships: Kodai Ryuta | Max Taylor/Tatsuno Malm | Zoe Drake





	1. new prehistory part one

Max and Zoe were walking in form two sides of a room the room was strange stripes neon colors no reason to it's set up other then two chairs at a table with some freaky bird lady.

the bird lady smiled," welcome children I am Eris you know me as a goddess of chaos but I prefer princess has a more humbler ring to it! Sit down!" She snapped and the kids were sitting.

the pink haired lady was first to speak up, "What is going on lady!" he said sounding demanding only for Eris to snap her fingers making Zoe look shy and shake to the point she jumped up and hide behind Max.

Eris had a steel model of a nerve, "don't worry I'll give your girlfriend her nerve of steel back later!" Max was red as the bird lady pulled out a Tv," you two seemed confused let me remind you of what happened you had just said good bye for good to Rex and well this happened!"

the screen Showed Max jumping into the road to grab Zoe to try and get her out of the way of the car but the car hit them both! Boht's eyes widened Eris then said," the idiot hero braveful tried to sacrifice him self for the woman he loved! And yes he does love you Zoe so did Rex and Amy!"

The pink haired lady blushed as pink as her hair." Do all my friends want me like that!?" Eris nodded yes making her let out a shy eep! Max's left eye twitched.

The bird lady continued," so you two died together in eachother's arms! How romantic! And tragic! But Listen I am a nice lady! I just want to shake things up! So here is my offer you two get another life! In another world! Dinosaur thing happens all over collect the cards because it would be chaotic! Some people will get that meta joke some not so much! Anyway you don't have a choice so bye bye!"

they both then vanished as Eris said," Unless stated other wise all anthro characters will be dressed like there human counterparts! And also this Anthro verse has modern tech! Now shall we see how they are heading!

Max was waking up in a Cottage in the woods he looked in the mirror to see an anthro Zebra he had human hands and form but hoves zebra tail zebra like face black fur white stripes.

he was currently just in brown pants and he tripped getting out and noticed his mohawk! He rubbed it memories coming to his head! Memories of the life he lived this time! His name was still Maximus but now his last name was stripes… his eye twitched at that!

he was in a land of anthro equines females out numbered maled so herds were normal thanks to his father passing he just had his mothers Zecora and Marini! As his stripes were curled not straight he know his biological one was Marini.

he got up instinct and memories allowing him to balance as he said, "I got got dammed Isekaied!" he said pulling out a phone with ran on some kind of magic Gem, "Magic tech nice!"

he checked he had a text form Zoe turner he said as he replied," yeah still remember!"

Meanwhile in a manor Zoe was holding her head she was a mini version of Vinyl scratch but pink instead of Blue dressed in a white shirt black jacket red skrit pink stockings black shoes and a red bow. Same outfit her older sisters Dinkey and Amethyst star were wearing.

Zoe had memories of her mothers and her father. Lyra, bon bon a former spy Derpy the mail lady, Octavia the formal music player, Vinyl scratch the DJ, and finally her Father doctor time turner the Alien in pony form.

she texted back, "yeah now the daughter of an alien with a broken time space machine!"

Max texted back, "Only Zebra in this town and found a lot of love letters form local Fillies our age at my door!"

Zoe growled! True her relationship with max was complicated but her old instinct had her possessive while new ones want the ones she would share to be up to standard!

She shock her head form it! it was Saturday why was she dressed like she was going to school! She then heard a voice of her father said," DERPY WHY IS THE SONIC IN THE TOASTER!"

The mare texted" I got to go! Alien tech in the toaster!"

Meanwhile Max was dressed in a white shirt Brown vest brown janes brown gloves black boots and a brown cowboy hat!"

he walked down stairs to see Zecora and Mirani on only sidles black skirts and black bikini tops kissing as she rolled his eyes, "this is why I don't have friends over!"

Zecora brake the kiss and said, "If Filthy would leave the spoiled pest we won't have to make do with out him at our best!"

Mirani rolled her eyes, "What your mommy Zecora is saying is we are in heat our stallion is still stuck in a be monogamist contract with Spoiled making us the other mares!" the boy's eye twitched.

Mirani turned to bet him on the head, "this is why Celestia Luna and Twilight share king Sombra, rainbow dash Rarity and applejack share trenderhoof and discord has sunset and Fluttershy sole relationships don't work! It's only a matter of time till shining and Cadance's relationship ends because of this! Point is you and Zoe need to stop being picky as shit for other mares! She is literal the only filly not thinking about you in the heat sense I get it!"

Max jumped and held arms out he had memories of this two raising him as he said," Oh no nonono! Tartarus to the no! not having this talk with mothers who are barely wearing anything!" he said running out the door.

Zecora rolled her eyes and said," didn't need to a seer to see that coming, now get over here!" she said pulling Mirani back to her by the tail making the other zebra eep!

Later on Max found himself walking through everfree Coming to Zoe out of instinct the two held hands then kissed as Zoe smiled and hugged him, "Complicated yes but happy to be here again! !" she said as Max hugged her she said," I could die here….again I guess…" that is when the ground shock form something hitting it!

they head off and in a moment Max picked up a lighting stone with Chomp's card and some move cars.

Zoe did the same thing but with a grass stone Pairs and grass move cars.

before long Babs Seed called out, "look you two found some two!" she said holding up Ace wind stone and wind moves as she winked at Max making him jump and Zoe grow.

Bab seed looked to her " right alpha female have to go through you my bad sorry!"

Scootaloo walked up showing off Spiny's card the water stone and move cards, "I wonder what this are?"

Sweete belle walked up holding Tanks stuff as she said, "I know right so weird Oh look mine came with instructions!"

Apple bloom who was holding Terry's stuff said, "Oh really dial to the left summon in mini to the right summon large slash cards to have super power attacks!

there was screamed as in ponyvile what looked like three dimensional shadows of raptors were attacking as Eris said, "time for fun! This things can't be beaten by the elements only other dinosaurs with I've given to Six a future herd if you will! Let the fun begin!

to be continued.


	2. new prehistory in the making part two

In ponyvile!

Max was quick to state, "well you heard Eris." He quickly summoned Chomp and said, "Well Come chomp!" he then slashed lighting strike making his dinosaur fire at the shadow raptors hitting two making them vanish.

zoe was also quick to summon pairs and use metal wings, "Ladies what are you waiting for!"

In the rubble babs seed picked up a magazine and said," first so cheese got all four pie sisters and second ok then! Follow the leaders! To summon out the dinosaur she had Only for Ace to come out chibi!

She hit the button to turn him into a card and said, "Ok do over! DINO SLASH COME ONE OUT ACE!" in a moment the full sized dinosaur appeared roaring. She then picked up a move card " We need a better way to hold this! Oh this looks cool jet shuriken!"

In a moment Ace fired off blades made of win at the running at him Shadow raptors making them Vanish! Babs then said," Oh that was awesome!" she then ducked as Ace tail whacked a shadow raptor!

Scootaloo sighed as she slashed hers, "it doesn't have wings so!" she then jumped when she saw Spiny roaring as she said, "Ok you look awesome but let's see this move card!" She slashed it and in a moment Futaba appeared and fired off his water cannon attack!

Scootaloo's eyes widened as the blast killed a shadow raptor and brough a building down and her eyes widened, "awesome!" She hugged Spiny, "yes!"

Ace was heard screaming as Babs yelled out," YOUR ATTACK HIT ACE IN THE PLOT!" Ace was jumping around in pain making him hit a building! As it fell on the dinosaur the shadow raptors moved ot attack biting at Ace till he was a card and flow back to Babs.

The card was mostly black and white but slowly gaining color like a loading meter, "it most need to wait awhile before he can come back out!"

Sweetie belle was slashing Tanks card, "Ok everyone call your attacks as warning DINO SLASH COME ON OUT TANK!" In a moment Tank appeared grunting.

She then slashed a move card and said," Spike arrows!" she then watched as form Tanks tailed fired off a rain of Spikes the dinosaurs of her friends moving out of the way as shadow raptors were hit and a few buildings as she said," Sorry! Just a silly little Filly made to play a dangerous came by Discords cousin!"

Apple Bloom said, "We's all thirteen not that little!" she called out as she looked to her card " OK TERRY COME ON OUT DINO SLASH!" the T-rex roared out but it sounded like a loud bird sound and she blinked, "Wait you guys are brids?"

the t-rex nodded as Max said," and his body shape would make Terry a chicken!" the t-rex nodded yes! Apple Bloom blinked, "Celestia would crap herself if she saw you! Ok dino slash fire cannon!"

In a moment the t-rex spat a fireball at the remaining shadow raptor and it was over!

Eris's voice said," well done the demo is over I have cards and maybe a few activators hidden just waiting to be found or turn on naturally for some Chaos go luck catching them as only other dinosaurs could! And they aren't all in your country! Now look at the mess you made!"

Later on in the town while everything was being rebuilt, Zecora and Marini were now dressed in brown one piece dressed bare hooved with there normal gold gems In the middle of the town happily hugging Filthy.

the rich stallion said, "that bitch who would have taken my daughter got eaten by a shadow raptor we can finally be together!"

tiara was hugging Max as she said," yes zebra baby brother!" Max blinked and said, "We are the same age!"

The rich filly said," silly brother I am two months older!" Max rolled his eyes at this comment! This was going to be a long isekai life!

zoe was currently showing her father, doctor time turner dressed in a blue business suit he stone.

He was scanning it wit ha screw driver like thing," yes yes! I think I might be able to help with travel!" he said now while most saw nothing Zoe her new sisters and her father So a digital screen with data on it! he then said, "I'll make some control case that can plug into my tardis allowing it to travel in limited to this world space again! Very possible will take a day!"

Apple bloom and Babs seed were being petted on the head by there acting Gaurdians big Mac, his wives sugar belle and Cheerilee.

Cheerilee smiled as she got down, "you two where very brave today!"

Sugar belle who was clearly pregnant dressed in a white sun dress and hat said, "very can't ," she rubbed her belly, " wait for big sugar to join us soon!"

Big mac nodded, "Eypee!"

Sweetie belle was being petted on the head by her mother cookie, "oh if only your father and Mothers Lotus and Aloe the spa ponies were here! Shame about your dad being an old fashion take them away on the birthday stallion when your co wives are Twins! They get double time with the husband! It's a cheat!"

The unicorn rolled her eyes at this, "If I didn't have a horn I would think one of them was my birth mother!"

Later on at Zoe's house the Six were gathered zoe was hugging Max form behind! Bads Seed was blushing as she and apple Bllom hugged Max form his sides under his arms happily.

Scootaloo was holding Max's left arm with both arms, and action Sweetie belle was mirroring on the right! The Zebra colt was black white and red all over!

Lyra walked on in and smiled, "so cute young love reminds me of our when we first fell for our alien! And all the forms he has had! Remember that time he was a lady thanks to regenerating! And he made Celestia look like a nine?"

Bon bon was red as she said," that was the best year I swear!"

the doctor walked in holding a box and he smiled as he pulled out the Dino shots! Each one had the symbol for it's element on the side as he said," I give you my Dino shots!" Each one had color trim of the element!

the Foals took them! the doctor smiled as he point to the yellow flap on them all, "that slot is for card loading!"

Max opened his and load in chomp and his move cards as he point to the side screen, "there is too options speaker and manual select! The device auto slashes! When you call out the name and pull the triger! You can also pick manually form the list in side as it scans them!"

Babs seed walked out and point forward as she said," Dino slash Ace Adult!" She pulled the trigger and white light came out forming into the Full sized ace!

the city filly looked at it and said, "well now that's neat! So it knows all the move cards loaded in to it!"

the doctor nodded as he said," and now for that tardis!" before long there was five calls of "IT'S SMALLER ON THE OUTSIDE HOW EVEN!"

Meanwhile in Canterlot!

Sombra was reading the news! He was dressed in a medivel suit of dark silver armor had his cape crown and sword at his side! around him on other thrones were his wives! Each dressed in the same but different colored outfit.

Twilight had white low cut dress held up by golden neckband! Golden belt golden sandal heels golden wrist and bicept bands and her crown. The gold showed Twilight was the alpha wife the first queen the one Sombra cared for the most as such

Luna's version was black fabric and silver. The silver showing she was the second queen!"

Celestia's outfit was Grey showing her place as a middle ground between her sister and student! And the metal parts were bronze showing her place as third queen.

Twilight cleared her throat, "We should do something to help this! Maybe if I use a scanning spell on the foals summoning them they can track them at least!"

Luna rolled her eyes as she said, " yes we need to do that one hundred ponies died in that attack! As a demo! What ever that means!"

Celestia moved her eyes, "and look at that sombra your wives all agree for once!"

the king rolled his eyes as he said, "fine alright! But the only problem I have is Dark light won't go to sleep unless Twilight sings to her! So she has to take the princess with her! With means I have to go look after my daughter! With brings the sun and the moon along as they don't want Magic having alone time with the king!"

Celestia hold a suit case," Already packed you know us so well!"

In a moment Sombra said, "with means trusting this guards to watch my home! When have they ever did there job right!" while he was complaining A little alicorn filly walked in.

She was no older then four yawning she had grey fur! Black mane and tail that was a mess like her fathers, she was in purple night shirt long sleeve pink baggy pajama paints dragging a smarty pants while rubbing her eyes and yawning, "what's going on!"

Sombra in a moment walked over and picked her up, "sorry to wake you sweetie!" he then kissed his daughter's head.

to be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

It was later on after the royals had come and gone. Zoe was walking to the cake's shop it was weird every woman was hot here! Even MRs cake who was a little chunky was a big beautiful woman type.

Now may be it was no instinct or self-discovery by way of the isekai but our of Mr Cake's three wives, cupcake the alphe female and Mrs Cake was the hottest then tempest shadow was second and spitfire last! Ironically Mrs cake didn't give birth to either of there two foals.

At with point Cupcake spotted her over the counter, "Oh Zoe so nice of you to make it! let be guess wondering why I the alpha female didn't birth the foals?" Zoe nodded and the older woman, "same reason your father only has foals with two of your mothers!"

She was packing things up into a box, "you see following this war with the hippogriffs a potion was realized that made four out of Six mares sterile! Clearly it was meant to be all of them but it didn't work! Anyway you don't have to worry your new generation that chemical weapon doesn't effect you sweetie!"

She then hand her a box of cookies," this are free As I know it's a house warming for your stallion! Don't want to show up empty handed!"

Zoe nodded taking it and smiling as she left behind her a chibi pairs following her!

she soon came to the rich manor! To be greeted by the other dinosaurs in chibi mode Max and her new herd mates. … Still felt weird to say but maybe it was Eris or maybe just her new body's instincts and memories but she was happy to share the loveable idiot!

Sadly she was soon taken form the thoughts of her , and her new teammates having a happy wedding day to Max by a voice going, "Please let me up in your step brother's herd!"

Tiara had her arms crossed tapping her hoof as she said," Silver spoon girl I love you! would like to be herd mates with you but You are not hooking up with my new younger brother it's just not happening! You are only interested because of the zebra stories!"

Max was in the corner and he said, "I feel objectified!" the other dino holders walked over to hug him.

the grey minimare said, "but button mash is a dork!" the purple minimare was quick to say, "Don't you talk about my loveable nerd like that!"

Elsewhere in equestria

daring do was walking around a temple when something fell over in to a river in a moment she heard a roar and spotted a large Saltasaurus.

Not to long after the tradis was coming out as our six heroes stepped out.

Zoe waved as she said, "thanks mommy Tavi!"

Octavia popped out her head and said, "you are just lucky I was the only one in the harem with a different estroous cycle!"

The six then walked up to see a temple built in to a river it's feet out the floor it's tail out a window it's head out the door.

Babs seed blinked," well this is easy!"

Scootaloo blinked, "look at it it's stuck and helpless!" she said covering her eyes, "it's suffering!"

Applebloom Looked at it, "Gee how lucky can our first outing get!"

Sweetie belle blinked as she held her dino shot," how about we just use Tank to cut the head off to turn it into a card!"

Max nodded," yeah then we can load it into scootaloo's dino shot So she can have a back up but I don't' think we'll be needing it! at least not yet!"

Zoe nodded as she said, "Well sweete belle it's you are up!"

Sweetie belle held out her dinoshot, "dino slash Adult TANK!" she pulled the trigger The massive dinosaur then appeared!

the unicorn then said, "Now dino slash quake saber!" she pulled the trigger making Tank's tall grow into a crystal saber and it went down cutting the water dinosaur's head off turning into a card that flow to Scootaloo.

the orange anthro smiled but in a moment Daring Do came out spinning and shock her head , she then looked to Max, "gee you're a long way form home little prince!?"

Max blinked as he said, "Prince?"

Daring do blinked," Black fur white stripes zebra royally at least until that big civil war happened!"

Max blinked as he said," I have to go yell at my moms now!"

Later on in the rich manor.

Max was looking at Zecora and Marina " SO ROYAL!?"

Zecora put a hand on her head, "We feared this day! The day he died we teared!"

Marina pulled out a picture of a Zebra stallion who looked like Max , "he was prince black pearl! We here his herd well members of it! then his uncle throw that war and he sent us away! He Lost the war and his life His uncle rules while your grandfather is in chains!"

Zecora and her got down and hugged him " We are sorry we didn't tell you but we want to protect you! we know if you knew you would want to go fight! More so now that you have the way!"

Max looked at his dino shot and walked out to see tiara and his herds as he asked," how much did you hear?"

Zoe then blinked and point to herself," Enough to know we are a royal herd!"

Apple bloom tried to look cute," so you are a prince charming ah's new it!"

Sweetie belle looked away, "A charming prince swept me off my hooves! I lived my sister's dream the good way!"

Babs Seeds blinked, "we need to go get your throne back!"

Scootaloo blinked," prince! Prince!"

Tiara blinked and said," So I will be the mare of honor at a royal wedding yes!"

the next day in Zebrica

In a throne an older stallion his black faur turning grey his white stripes turning darker grey! He had only one eye. His right having three claw marks on it!

he was be hind bars dressed in prison rags when he saw an egg falling into fire making a fire dinosaur turn on roaring as he smiled! The dinosaur knocked down the wall and the old stallion ran off smiling.

he had a chance now he was free and could restart the war and take his throne back.

to be continued


End file.
